


Burned

by jenndubya



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Sailor Senshi Friendship, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet, emotional detachment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: "People come around like a storm when you least expect them to."A look at Makoto Kino and her emotional detachment.





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Made for St. Patrick's Day and Women's History Month.


End file.
